You blush you lose
by Gleek1997
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get into a pick-up line competition and they end up withmore than they expected to get out of the Warblers' Summer party. Rated M for suggestiveness but no physical activities! Now a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok so I've had writers block and didn't know what to write but here we are and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: do not own glee or the characters related to the show, also these pick-up lines were found on the internet because I'm too dumb to create my own

You blush you lose

The Warblers were hosting their annual summer party and every Warbler was invited therefore this meant that Kurt had to look his best (not that he was trying to impress Blaine or anything). So 5 O'clock saw that Kurt was busy styling his hair to perfection. By the time Blaine arrived at Kurt's dorm at 5:30 Kurt was ready, dressed casually in black skinny jeans; a white button down; and a small black bowtie.

As Blaine and Kurt walked down the hallways of Dalton they shared sneaky glances at each other, neither one wanting to break the slight (sexual) tension between the pair. Kurt couldn't help but check out what Blaine was wearing, which happened to be dark wash skinny jeans; Black tee; and a small red bowtie. Obviously finished off with a heap of gel plastered in his hair, that Kurt wasn't pleased with.

...

As they entered the senior commons room the smell of beer filled their senses. Both of them were not drinking tonight, at least not yet!

On their arrival, Nick and Jeff were the first to greet them both holding out a red solo cup filled to the brim of beer.

"No thanks Jeff" Kurt said sounding slightly frustrated with their attempts at getting them to drink.

"Oh come on Kurt, you're sooooo boring, loosen up!" Jeff continued to push the cup in Kurt's direction.

"What harm can one cup do?" Blaine said taking the cup that was offered to him by Nick.

"See Kurt, even Blaine's drinking" Jeff persisted

"FINE! Fine, just one" Kurt took the cup, pressing it to his lips and letting the alcohol slip between his lips, burning as it went down his throat. "Shit guys, that is not just beer"

"Well, maybe we kinda spiked them with the teensiest bit of vodka but who knows" Nick laughed as him and Jeff skipped along to greet the next arriving guests.

Kurt and Blaine walked over to the refreshments table and looked over the other drinks available.

"Looks like its alcohol all night then" Kurt said frowning to no-one in particular.

"Aw come on Kurtsie one night of booze isn't gonna kill you" Blaine gave Kurt them puppy eyes that he couldn't resist, the eyes that could make Kurt do anything Blaine wanted.

"Aurgh, fine maybe one night is ok" Kurt surrendered downing a shot after shot of vodka

"Slow down Kurt or you're gonna pass out"

"Fuck off Blaine, I can do whatever I want" After that Kurt stormed off into the Warbler crowd.

Although Blaine knew it was the alcohol talking Kurt's words still hurt Blaine, he was falling for Kurt after all, so Blaine drank as much liquid courage as he could before the night was over.

...

3 hours later and the party was in full swing, Kurt, Wes and David were chatting about nothing really when Blaine stumbled over.

"Sorry Kurt but you owe me a drink"

"Why?" Kurt looked honestly confused. He didn't do anything, did he?

"because when I looked at you I dropped mine"

Wes and David burst into fits of giggles.

"Blaine, you're drunk"

"No I'm not Kurt, I'm not drunk I'm just intoxicated by you"

Wes and David couldn't stop laughing, they did know about Blaine's crush so it was funny to them.

Kurt's eyes were wide in shock.

"OK, let's make this a game." Wes declared causing quite a crowd of Warblers to form around the four.

"Yeah, you take it in turns to flirt with each other, whoever blushes first loses" David continued

"Sounds fair" Blaine agreed

"Sounds easy" Kurt scoffed

"Ok then, Warbler Blaine versus Warbler Kurt. Kurt first, let the games begin!"

"Err ok, most people like to watch the Olympics, because they only happen once every four years, but I'd rather talk to you 'cause the chance of meeting someone so special only happens once in a lifetime"

A chorus of Aww's could be heard from fellow Warblers

"For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I know that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me"

"Aww Blaine, I didn't know you could be soo sappy" Kurt smirked at Blaine's cheesiness.

"Yeah, I have my moments, anyway on with the game"

"Right. You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams"

Kurt swore he could see Blaine tearing up but maybe that was the alcohol, that messed with your emotions right?

"That's sweet. Anyway, would you grab my arm so I can tell my friends I have been touched by an angel?"

"Nah sorry" Kurt laughed "Do you know what I did last night? I looked up at the stars, and matched each one with a reason why I love you"

"Must have been an empty sky" Trent interrupted and the Warblers were cracking up, again the alcohol affect.

After they settled down Blaine picked up the game "I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?"

"If you were a tear I would not cry for fear of losing you" Kurt said looking quite smug until...

"I want to be your tear drop, so I could be born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and die on your lips" By now the two were making deep eye contact, some would call it eye sex.

Kurt coughed, relieving some of the (again sexual) tension. "Is there a rainbow today? I just found the treasure I've been searching for."

"Your lips look lonely... would they like to meet mine?" Again Kurt was slightly entranced by Blaine's seductive tone.

"Blaine, you are a 9 you'd be a perfect 10 if you were with me"

"Baby, you're soo sweet you put Hershey's outta business"

"If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would say "I love you" with my last breath"

Blaine looked deep into Kurt's eyes once more "Your eyes are blue like the ocean and baby I'm lost at sea"

Holding the eye contact Kurt replied daringly "Should I smile because we're friends, or cry because that's all we will ever be?"

"Kuurt, you can't say thing like that"

"Why?"

"Because that is exactly how I feel"

"Really?"

"YES! Goddamn it yes" Before any more words could be spoken Blaine crashed his lips against Kurt's causing the rest of the Warblers to gasp. Kurt was in shock, Blaine was kissing him, and he was kissing Blaine. Before Blaine could pull away with regret, Kurt kissed him back. Several minutes, maybe hours, later they pulled apart.

Wes coughed breaking their trance "I hate to spoil the fun, but the game hasn't been won yet,you haven't blushed"

David smirked "And, considering you're now dating, your flirting can be more suggestive" David started wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Blaine turned to Kurt " We don't have to you k-"

Before Blaine could finish his sentence Kurt cut him off "If I flip a coin, what are my chances of getting head?"

The Warblers gasped not expecting Kurt to go along with it.

"Kurt, are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"My dick just died, can I bury it in your ass" Kurt winked "Does that answer your question?"

"Do you live on a chicken farm? 'Cause you know how to raise cocks"

"Are you a virgin Blaine?"

"No"

"Prove it!" Kurt smirked seeing Blaine come un done before him.

"Do you have a mirror in your pockets?"

"Yeah, why?" Kurt looked genuinely confused for the second time this evening.

"Because I can see myself in your pants"

"Since we've been told to reduce waste these days, why don't we use these condoms in my pocket before they expire"

"They say sex is a killer... Do you wanna die happy Kurt?"

"Are you gay?"

"No, I just flirt with my boyfriend" Blaine laughed.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes"

"Wow, me too, let's have sex" Most of the Warblers laughed at how easy it was for Kurt to be suggestive.

"Those are nice jeans, do you think I could get in them?"

"I can see you in them too, why don't you surprise your roommate and not come home tonight?"

Blaine gasped.

"Smile, it's the second best thing you can do with your lips"

That did it Blaine blushed ruby red in colour. A round of aww Blainers lost could be heard throughout the room, however Kurt and Blaine weren't around to hear it as they snuck out, back to Kurt's single dorm!


	2. Chapter 2

You have been very naughty! Go to my room!

It's not my fault I fell in love, you're the one who tripped me!

Random Update

A/N: Just thought I'd try and turn the tables and have Blaine try and make Kurt blush!

It was almost a week later, Kurt had managed to make Blaine blush every day; it was starting to get on Blaine's nerves. He decided he would try, yes try, and make Kurt blush.

It was late, after curfew, when Blaine knocked on Kurt's dorm door. He pushed it open and gentle stood in the doorway. Kurt was curled up amongst his blankets, buried deep within his bed, he looked adorable. Blaine was just about to be guilt tripped out of this but then Kurt stirred and looked over to where he saw a stream of light flood into the dark room. Kurt's voice was muffled due to the blankets but he still spoke with certainty "Blaine? What are you doing?"

"Err well I lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you?" Blaine then realized that could be taken in two ways, and he didn't mean for it to sound like it did.

"Blaine? Are you flirting?" Kurt couldn't help but chuckle slightly " 'cause it didn't work out too well for you last time"

"Well, maybe I want to make you blush"

"Good luck Blaine"

"So... can i join you?"

"The only time I'd kick you out of bed would be to fuck you on the floor"

"..."

"Oh my god Blaine, that made you blush?"

"..."

"You know you're never going to win right?"

"Probably"

"Get in"

Blaine got under the covers and snuggled into Kurt's side. Both boys slept better than they ever had.

...

The next day the two boys walked into warbler rehearsal together.

"Blaine, where were you last night? I woke up and you weren't in your bed" Jeff said looking slightly smug; everyone knew where Blaine spent the night.

"Err, I slept with Kurt..."

The Warblers started cheering "YAY! You guys finally got wanky" Both boys looked slightly flustered.

"Actually no, Blaine walked in last night claiming that he lost his teddy bear and wanted to sleep with me instead but nothing like that happened"

Blaine sat down on the last available seat which meant there wasn't a space for Kurt?

"So Wes, when are the Warblers next performing?" Kurt just kind of stood there not knowing what to do

"Well.."

"Well Kurt, how about you sit on my lap and we'll see what pops up?" Blaine sent a quick wink in Kurt's direction.

"Oh my god! Did Blaine, dapper, Anderson actually say that?" Fellow Warblers were shocked that Blaine was full on flirting with Kurt...sober!

"I like this new side to you Blaine; it's hot!" Kurt sashayed over to Blaine and sat on his lap quite forcefully. Kurt wiggled around on Blaine's lap providing Blaine a little more friction then necessary whilst in Warbler practise.

Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear "Kurt, stay still. Please"

"Would you like to try an Australian kiss? It is just like a French kiss, but down under"

"Kurt please, not in Warbler practise"

"What's the matter Blaine? Getting a little flustered are we?"

The rest of the Warblers turned to see the situation; by now Blaine was more than slightly turned on.

"Blainey's getting hard!" Ok so the Warblers liked to make fun of people in this vulnerable state.

"Blaine did you know sex is like Pringles: once you pop, you can't stop" So maybe Kurt liked to make the situation worse, but who doesn't like a turned on boyfriend?

If Blaine was going to survive this practise he had to turn the tables around "You have been very naughty! Go to my room!"

"NO! Blaine do not go in out room and get your wanky on" Jeff was beat red and uncomfortable.

Kurt forgot about being seductive and instead decided to be sweet and innocent "It's not my fault I fell in love, you're the one who tripped me!"

Blaine turned red once again and placed a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips "Told you, you couldn't beat me"

**A/N:** Ok I feel I rushed the end but i didn't know what to write so there you go!

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Although this was supposed to be a one shot, due to my best friend I have turned it into a multi-chap. I'm adding in some new storylines and some other Warbler characters, including some Wevid and Neff chaps. Also stick around to see how Blaine and Kurt react to Sebastian's arrival. Enjoy :D xxx

You blush you lose, chap update

A few of the Warblers were hanging out in the common room early Tuesday morning, Kurt, David, and Wes. They hung out every Friday, it was their tradition, and Blaine would soon be joining them. The four lads, when in the same room, are unstoppable. They could always make you smile, laugh, and cry. There was just something about their friendship that was unique.

Kurt and Blaine had been dating for a little over a week and they're practically inseparable; there wasn't many times like this, when Blaine wasn't attached to Kurt's hip. The two teenagers were so in love that they inspired their fellow Warblers. When you witness a love as true as theirs, it makes you want to make smart decisions and find your own soul mate.

Wes, David and Kurt were discussing the latest edition of vogue when Blaine came through the door. Wes and David were sure that Kurt had a sixth sense and could tell when Blaine was in their presence, as his head popped up instantly and his smile broadened. Blaine walked over to their usual table and sat down next Kurt; placing a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Morning babe"

"Morning, you must be tired"

"No?" Blaine was confused; he was actually quite energetic this morning.

"Oh, well you've been running through my dreams all night" He smiled and kissed Blaine softly, savouring the taste of Blaine's lips on his.

"You're perfect babe, y'know that right?" Kurt smiled, if only Blaine knew how perfect he was, and then he wouldn't call Kurt perfect.

"Of course"

"Ahem, now I know you two love birds are free to be all cute together but David and I would quite like to continue our weekly vogue discussion" Okay, so maybe it was time for Wes to come out of the closet, or maybe he was just fashionable, but either way, Wes was addicted to fashion. Some would say he was a straight version of Kurt; he always points out ways for people to improve their style; which accessories to wear etc. But, whatever Wes turns out to be, the boys will always love him.

The boys were just discussing the new Marc Jacob's line when Jeff stormed in through the door declaring that his girlfriend was officially mad. He positioned himself in between Wes and David, "Guys, help me", he buried his head in his hands.

The four boys looked at each other, not knowing what to do or say. "Jeff, what happened?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"She keeps telling me that I need to research sex because she wants our baby to be perfect. I'm not ready to have sex let alone have a baby with her. This is all so messed up and I don't know what to do. I mean, I didn't know that the position you have sex in can change the appearance of a baby. Guys help, which sexual position produces the ugliest children?"

"I don't know, ask your mother" Jeff sat there, genuinely confused, whilst the other guys started laughing. Only Jeff could believe the stuff his girlfriend said.

"Ok, I think I will" So maybe Jeff didn't understand the joke, and that Wes was actually making fun of him but he was going to leave so that was a plus in the boy's books.

Jeff stood up to leave when he turned around and said "One more thing, what's the difference between oral sex and anal sex?"

"Kurt? Blaine? Fancy explaining?" David and Wes chuckled to themselves slightly.

"Err, well, oral sex is wh-"

"What Blaine is trying to say is that oral sex makes your day but anal sex makes your hole weak"

Wes, David, and Blaine were shocked by Kurt. Did he really just say that so effortlessly?

"So, what you're telling me is that if I have anal sex with Julie she'll be happy for a whole week?"

There four boys were silent, Jeff never did understand innuendoes.

"Is that what you're saying Kurt? Is it?"

"Err, yeah, that's exactly what I mean"

"Oh cool, thanks guys" Jeff turned and left the common room feeling slightly happier with a situation that hasn't really been made any better.

"Y'know guys, I think I'm gonna head back to my dorm and catch up on some assignments so I'll see ya later" David left the common room; leaving just Kurt, Blaine and Wes.

Wes checked to make sure David had left before asking "Can I ask you something?"

Both Kurt and Blaine were shocked. "Erm, sure Wes anything?" Kurt was genuinely concerned.

"W-why are you gay?"

The question shocked both of them. "Well..." Kurt didn't know how to answer.

"Basically little Wesy, Women screw with minds and men screw with dicks so it's more pleasurable" Kurt playfully gave Blaine a shove "What? It's true"

"Don't listen to Blaine. I'm gay because...because, I don't know. All I do know is when you find the right person you'll fall in love no matter what gender they are" Kurt was very satisfied with his answer.

"Why do you ask?" It was a question that had been going through both Kurt and Blaine's minds but only Blaine was brave enough to say it.

Wes' cheeks changed to a rosy pink colour "Err, no reason. Anyway I have to dash, speak later." Before Kurt and Blaine could say good bye, Wes was already gone.

The two boys looked to each other; Warblers were the strangest of people.

"Well, I guess Wes lost the game this time" Blaine could always lighten an awkward tension.

"I love you"

"Y-you love me?" Blaine was surprised, neither Kurt nor Blaine had said those three words before without joking around.

"Yeah" Kurt blushed and turned his head away from Blaine "You don't have to say it back, I know it's early on and yeah... I just wanted to tell you"

Blaine place a hand under Kurt's chin and made Kurt face him; he looked lovingly into Kurt's eyes "I love you too Kurt" and placed a sweet kiss onto Kurt's lips. After a few seconds he pulled away, giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't believe I tried to make you blush when all I had to do is sit back and wait for those three words"

"What? I didn't blush"

"Kurt, you're blushing more now"

Kurt's cheeks became a crimson colour. "I hate you"

"Oh really, could've sworn you just said you loved me"

Kurt sent Blaine his bitch glare "You better run Anderson"

"Shit!" Blaine jumped of the couch and ran for the nearest exit; shortly followed by Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Sebastian joins Dalton :/

Nick came running into Warbler practise "Guys, have you heard?"

All eyes were on him and there was a lot of whispering between the warblers; the Warbler council were particularly interested. "What are talking about Nick?"

"There's going to be a new Warbler member"

The Warblers gasped and a round of "who?" called be heard.

"All I know is that his name is Sebastian Smythe and he's going to be here in a few minutes"

The boys all stood up and got into their formation to show respect for their new Warbler.

A few minutes passed before Sebastian entered the common room and everyone was shocked. Sebastian was not your usual Warbler. There was just something about the way Sebastian looked that didn't fit the general idea of a Dalton Warbler. He had a smug look spread across his face, like he was better than everyone, whereas the other Warblers are down to earth and sophisticated.

As Blaine is the lead Warbler he stepped forward to welcome Sebastian into the group "Sebastian, I'm Blaine Anderson and these guys are the Warblers. Wes, David and Thad, are our Warbler council for the year. Jeff and Nick, two guys you want to look out for because they're willing to mess with your head. The rest of the guys are pretty laid back and we can all just chill and have fun"

"Thanks Blaine" Sebastian winked at Blaine and made his way further into the room.

...

Jeff, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the common room when an over excited Nick came rushing into the room. "Guys, I have a joke for you, you wanna hear?"

There were a few grumbles, everyone knew what Nick's jokes were like "What is hard and pink when it goes in and soft and wet when it comes out?"

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing where this joke was going.

"Well? What do you think? Kurt? Blaine?"

Blaine blushed but nevertheless proceed to say "a-a cock?"

"Bubblegum you dirty minded pervert!"

Blaine's cheeks coloured even more, turning ruby red.

"Blaine, you lose already?" Kurt laughed, hugging his boyfriend tighter.

Nick sat next Jeff who looked slightly embarrassed, shy and nervous "Jeff, you alright buddy?"

"Erm, I walked in on my parents..."

"Omg, dude that's hilarious"

"I opened the door and just stood there frozen"

"Dude, what'd your dad say?"

Jeff sat back against the sofa; sulking.

"WELL?" The three Warblers were all interested in where this was going.

"He said 'we're making you a brother' so I said 'Do her doggy style, I'd rather have a puppy'"

The three Warblers couldn't contain their laughter any longer.

"Guys this isn't funny?"

Without anyone knowing, Sebastian entered the room and said to Blaine "Want to hear a joke about my dick?"

"What?"

"Never mind it's too long"

The warblers were shocked when Kurt got a little jealous and protective over_ his_ Blaine.

"Wanna hear a joke about his ass? Never mind, you won't get it"

"Sebastian this is Kurt, my boyfriend"

A/N: AWW Gotta love Kurtie


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: So I'm being nagged by my best friend to update this so, here it is! I'm starting to run out of ideas... so if you have any ideas or if there's something you want to see happen in this story then PLEASE leave me a review or PM me and I'll try and use all of your ideas in future chap updates! LOVEYOU! :D

VALENTINE'S DAY

So as it's valentine's day tomorrow, I thought why not have Kurt and Blaine being cute together? And as I'm going to be sooo busy with my _imaginary_ boyfriend tomorrow I thought I'd better update this today :D YAY

...

February 14th was a day that Kurt always hated, ever since he was old enough to understand what Valentine's Day was. Year after year he would spend his evenings snuggled up on the couch and eat half his own body weight in chocolate whilst crying hysterically at the romantic films that were shown back-to-back. He would spend his evenings alone whilst his friends were out with their beloved boyfriends/girlfriends. But now? Now Kurt has Blaine. He has a reason to enjoy Valentine's Day. This February 14th was going to be a day to remember.

Kurt was sitting in the library revising for an upcoming history exam, when in walked Wes carrying a bouquet of red roses.

"Wes? Are you finally telling David that you're in love with him?"

"Erm n-no, I'm not in love with him. These are for you" Wes' stutter still makes Kurt think differently about his feelings towards David.

"Why are you giving me flowers?"

"Just take 'em and collect the signs"

"Oh god, you sound like Slender"

"Yeah David and I have been playing it all morning, he can scream really loud"

Kurt snickered "To much information Wes" Kurt winked taking the roses from Wes and reading the card, ignoring the fact that Wes was a human tomato right about now.

The card read "Look in your dorm's mirror – love B xxx"

Kurt was slightly puzzled but nevertheless he packed up his school stuff and left the library heading towards the dorm stairs. Along the way there were thousands of red rose petals leading up the stairs and Kurt thought they stopped directly outside his dorm. However, when he pushed back the door he stepped into a room completely covered with more rose petals, reds, pinks and purples all dancing together to create the perfect decorative carpet.

He looked around the room and noticed a yellow post-it note attached to his mirror. He walked towards it, wearing the biggest smile he'd ever worn. He pulled off the note and read "when you stand in front of this mirror and hold up these 11 roses, you will see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world – love B xxx" Kurt held up the roses and looked into the mirror. He never used to feel beautiful, until Blaine came along and made him feel beautiful. He placed the roses on his bed side table, sat on the edge of the bed and read the note once more and twirled it around in his fingers. Only then did he notice that there was something else written on the other side. In the same flawless calligraphy were the words "Your next surprise awaits you. Go back to where it all began. Go back to the place I first felt alive. Go back to the place where love was born – love B xxx"

This was easy; Kurt jumped from his place on the bed and sped through the hallways. As he approached the staircase that he first met Blaine, he could see David standing there dressed in a black suit. "David, what's going on?" But David said nothing; instead he handed Kurt a white piece of elaborately designed card that read "David will take you to wherever you say, however only one place will bring you closer to finding me. Roses are red, Violets are blue, you taste like heaven and ... too. Destination of our first 'I love you', be there in half an hour – love B xxx"

Kurt smiled, coffee, he had to taste of coffee. "David, could you take me to the Lima Bean please?" David stayed silent but escorted Kurt outside to the Black limo that waited him. Was it too much for just going to a coffee shop? Probably but right now Kurt couldn't care less, this was the happiest he'd ever been.

The drive to Lima seemed to take longer than usual, as excitement and adrenaline kicked in. Kurt couldn't believe that someone would do this for him. He was so happy. As the car came to a halt his stomach began to flutter nervously. He opened the car door and walked out into the fresh air. As he got closer to the Lima Bean's entrance a young man opened the door and welcomed him inside, was he expecting him? When he walked further into the coffee shop a grande non-fat mocha was already waiting for him. As he picked up the cup, the opening chords to Teenage Dream filled the room and Kurt could feel himself smiling. He looked down at the cup and saw writing around the edge of it. Kurt walked over to the booth he and Blaine usually sat in and read the cup "I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away! Now, before you jump to conclusions, I don't want you to go to a hospital. Go to the place where I first admitted my feelings for you. You're nearing the end now baby; keep up the good work – love B xxx"

Kurt sat and thought about all the precious moments he shared with Blaine, there were so many of them. Kurt's favourite was definitely when Blaine first admitted that he was falling for him; he had to go back to Dalton. A man walked over to Kurt which broke his train of thought.

"Hi, are you Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Some guy left this for you" The man handed Kurt a black box with a silver ribbon wrapped around it. He pulled the ribbon and lifted the lid off the box to reveal and silver bracelet. It was beautiful and on the silver charm the words "You are my teenage dream" were engraved delicately. Kurt could feel tears sting the back of his eyes but he blinked them away and placed the lid back on the box.

He left the Lima Bean and David was waiting for his next instructions, "David, can you take me back to Dalton?" Silently, David pulled away and hurried along to Dalton again. Upon arriving, Kurt sprinted from the car and made his way to the familiar room. The corridors were eerily quiet and as he approached the room he was a little nervous. He pushed back the door and stepped into the room. He really thought this was going to be the last place he had to come to but no; there was another note stuck to the seat Kurt sat in whilst he decorated Pavarotti's casket. It read "You're like a dictionary; you add meaning to my life! – Love B xxx" Really? Kurt made his way back to his starting place, the library.

When he arrived there, he was greeted with the love of his life seated at the table Kurt was sat in earlier that morning. However, now there was a candlelit dinner awaiting him. "Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" Kurt blushed but he'd already lost this game before seeing Blaine.

"Well, I love my job because my job is to love you" Kurt walked over to him and placed a sweet kiss to his lover's lips. Kurt pulled out the bracelet that Blaine had bought for him, "can you help me with this?"

Blaine took the bracelet from Kurt's hands and attached it to his boyfriend's wrist. "There you go" Blaine smiled sweetly before saying "Happy Valentine's Day Kurt"

"Happy Valentine's Day Blaine, the first of many"

A/N: AWWWW ok I just really want someone to do this for me :') HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!


End file.
